Beryl
Beryl Aquabella is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. She is a Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever who has striking blue-green eyes that resemble a rare blue-green beryl gemstone. She works as a lifeguard dog and as Zuma's new partner in Shadows of Camaraderie. ''She is a new member of the PAW Patrol. She is the Marine-Biology and Seafaring pup, working alongside Zuma in water-based missions. Beryl is the sister of Dasani. (Obtained permission from BadToTheBoone) Beryl is Zuma's girlfriend in the CenturiRealm, but only a close friend in the Tundra-Centurion AU. In the Tundra-Centurion AU, Beryl's Trainee is Arika. Beryl's fur is mostly an orange-gold color, common of the Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retrievers, and she has white paws, a white underbelly and chest, and a narrow white slit on her face. She has a heart-shaped patch of white on her chest. Her nose is a pink color, typical of her breed. Unlike most dogs, her eyes are a beautiful blue-green color. If one were to look very closely, they could see tiny specks of dark green in her sclera. She wears a light blue collar. Regular Uniform Beryl wears a sea green vest similar to Zuma with white highlights, and a corresponding Pup Pack on her back. On her head, she wears a pair of swimming goggles that she puts over her eyes before she goes underwater. Flight Uniform Beryl's Air Rescue uniform is sea green with white highlights, and her jet pack is a set of fans similar to those found on her hovercraft. She has a jet pack similar to Zuma, however her the blades of the fans have a flower-petal-esque shape. She also has a red cross on her jet pack. Anthro Appearance As an anthro, and in ''Shadows of Camaraderie, Beryl is a lifeguard. She wears a similar outfit to that of her partner, Zuma. Zuma wears a pair of red swimming trunks and a white, sleeveless shirt with his Pup Tag symbol on it. Beryl, on the other paw, wears a bikini of the same color as Zuma's swimsuit. When off-duty, she wears a pair of white denim shorts and a sea green blouse with the occasional sea green bow or flower behind her ear. When she wants to, she wears an anklet composed of small white flowers. Beryl also has another lifeguard swimsuit as an anthro. It is reminiscent of her vest that she wears as a feral. She also wears a one-piece swimsuit with black trims on the chest and straps, white highlights on the stomach and back, and she also has her fanny pack of medical and scientific equipment handy just in case. Mission PAW Appearance Beryl wears a short sea-green dress with a slit on the right leg. She wears a beryllium necklace given to her by Zuma. However, her black Mission PAW suit has sea-green highlights, and her gear is fairly similar to Zuma's: * Scuba Gear with Built-In SONAR - To see underwater, swim faster, and find objects with sound waves * Prototype Animal Translator - A prototype device to translate her speech into an animal's language * Underwater Drill - To drill past obstacles underwater to create an opening for a trap against enemies Born and raised in the small, sub-tropical coastal town of Whitecrest, Beryl Aquabella was practically raised in water along with her littermates, one of which being Dasani. She was raised by a family of surfers, so she spent most of her time on the beach. On the day she was born, scuba divers, including the son of Beryl's owners, discovered a glistening stone buried in the sands on the ocean floor just off the coast of the town. They collected it, and discovered that it was an extremely rare, blue-green beryl. Since the son discovered it, he got to keep it. He voted to name the newborn puppy Beryl, after the gemstone. It was a blessing, too, as when the pup opened her eyes, they were a striking blue-green hue, identical to the gemstone. The pup was named Beryl for her eyes that resemble the rare gemstone. As she grew, she spent more and more of her time on the beach, sometimes sitting and gazing out upon the horizons. There was very little pollution in the area, and the temperatures were not too unbearably hot, making this small town a perfect place to live. One day, the waves on the beach became inexplicably stronger, and pulled five people far out, where no one could help them. Being a small town, there were not ships around at the time to help, so Beryl leaped into action. She swam against the powerful waves time after time again to save those five people. When she finally guided the last one to shore, she was praised as a hero, and was inducted as an official Whitecrest Lifeguard. After Zuma visited the town, she and Dasani left to become the Marine-Biologists of the PAW Patrol. In Shadows of Camaraderie, Beryl is still a brave lifeguard, but also a studying Marine-Biologist. When Zuma came to town, she was excited to meet the famous PAW Patrol pup, but she was also curious as to why he wasn't with the PAW Patrol. Due to this, she was reluctant to trust him at first, but over time, came to trust and eventually fall in a sort-of love for the Labrador. The two work as Lifeguard partners and as Marine-Biologists together, so they do spend a lot of time together. Zuma is still very unaware of Beryl's feelings, despite Beryl not knowing how or even attempting to show those specific emotions yet. Beryl is, like most other young canines, is a fun-loving, carefree individual. She is sometimes very shy, and is quite literally innocent. She doesn't understand many forms of humour, and she takes her work very seriously. Despite her professions, she still somehow manages to find plenty of free-time. Beryl is also very literal about things, not understanding most metaphors or symbols, yet does completely fine in seafaring. Her demeanor is actually somewhat flirtatious. She doesn't even know that she's doing it, she doesn't try to do it, and will become generally puzzled when someone brings it up. Since she mostly works alone, she is often seen alone. Beryl has very few friends, none of which she sees on a regular basis. So, many males will think she's available. They'd whistle at her, try to flirt with her, make her feel uncomfortable... Because of this, Beryl also has some confidence and trust issues, feeling that most males are only into her for her looks rather than her personality. She also often feels that she's not beautiful or good enough to experience love. Overall, in terms of rescuing people and helping others, she is a pretty fearless dog. Because she doesn't feel she deserves love, Beryl sometimes scolds herself for having a crush on Zuma, and is extremely afraid to tell him how she feels. She has a very eccentric thought process, with What If's everywhere. "What if I fail to rescue someone? What if I fail to save a marine animal in need? What if Zuma doesn't feel the same way that I do? What if I'm not good enough? What if he only likes me for my looks? What if Zuma thinks that I only like him for his looks?" Those are all thoughts that run through Beryl's mind. Catchphrases: - "Take to the seas!" - "Let's catch some waves!" - "Ocean or sand, I'll do the best I can!" Fears Beryl has quite a few fears: - Astraphobia (Fear of Thunder) - Philophobia (Fear of Falling in Love. Given Beryl's personality, determine that as you will. This is her most prominent fear.) - Androphobia (Fear of Men) - Aphenphosmphobia (Fear of intimacy) - Autophobia (Fear of Abandonment) - Basiphobia (Fear of Falling, yet jumps of diving boards completely fine) Pup Pack Tools - Underwater Flashlight - Claw (To grab things) - Buoy - Medkit (For tending to injured marine creatures, or a person or pup) - Scuba Gear Vehicle Beryl has a hovercraft similar to that of Zuma. Her hovercraft has two large fans like Zuma's, however the five blades on the fans are shaped like asymmetrical flower petals. The fans fold in half and go to either side of the hovercraft when the vehicle transforms into Beryl's Pup House, giving the house a flower-like pattern. The floats are also white, contrary to the black inflatables on Zuma's hovercraft. Beryl's hovercraft can also turn into a submarine. For Mission PAW, Beryl's vehicle is identical to Zuma's, except fit with her own equipment, supplies, and is painted to match her colors. Family - Unnamed Father - Unnamed Mother - Dasani (Sister) Friends - Zuma (Boyfriend) - Ryder - Chase - Skye - Marshall - Rocky - Rubble - Everest - Tracker - Mayor Goodway - Centurion - Steelbeam - Frostbound - Umbravivo - Arabella - Tierra - Primavera - Lux - Saracco - Nicasia - Micaelina - Jaune - Grisha - Cecilia - Sheryl - Tundra (Tundra-Centurion AU) - Arika (Tundra-Centurion AU) Hobbies - Swimming - Studying Marine life - Taking long showers in order to think - Surfing - Spending time with her partner Zuma - Reading Miscellaneous Facts * Beryl is often seen in the water most of the day. * Beryl is actually a very good singer, however no one knows as she typically hides this * She gets very nervous when someone tries to hit on her. * To protect her from flirty people and from being cat-called, Zuma will act as Beryl's boyfriend temporarily (Until he actually becomes ''her boyfriend) * Her white underbelly forms the shape of a heart, and tends to wear outfits that will expose the top-portion of the heart. * Likes to play dating simulators sometimes. * In the CenturiRealm, she eventually goes on to become mates with Zuma, and they have three pups: Rialta, Laiken, and Thalassa. * In ''Shadows of Camaraderie, Beryl is a lot more serious than she normally is, due to the premise and circumstance of her job, and the stakes she is faced with. * Beryl sometimes gives Zuma her puppy-eyes look to persuade him or get her way. * Beryl occasionally calls Zuma "Zumy-Wumy" when she's in the mood. * Instead of a traditional diamond ring or something of that sort, Zuma proposes to Beryl with a beryl gemstone, same color as her eyes. but a different one from the one Beryl was named after. * A beryllium necklace was a birthday gift from Zuma to Beryl. When their daughter Thalassa is born, the necklace was passed to her. * When she gets embarrassed, Beryl's tail wags really fast. That's how you can tell that she's flustered. This mainly happens when Zuma compliments her or shows affection towards her. * Of all my pups in the CenturiRealm, Zuma's and Beryl's jobs are the most complementary. * Beryl is secretly a massive cuddlebug, and loves it when Zuma or one of her other friends hugs and/or snuggles her. * Whenever sbe is distressed, she either goes swimming or sits in her room and listens to music. * In the Tundra-Centurion AU, Beryl enjoys spending time with her Trainee, Arika. She and Arika often spend time on the beach. Arika is like another sister to Beryl, and she would do anything for her. Fanfictions - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie - PAW Patrol: Kinesis Unbound Fanfictions By Others None Episodes - Pups Save the Arctic! - Pups Save the Mariners! - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part One) - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Two) - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Three) - Pups and the Overgrowth! Episodes by Others - Sea Patrol: Pups and the Case of the Contaminated Algae Short Stories None Short Stories by Others - Life by The Water - An Early Exercise Song Articles - Everybody Talks (Song) - Rhythm of Love (ZumaxBeryl Song) - I Know What You Did Last Summer! (Song) - Into You (MarshallxArabella Song) Song Articles by Others None Shadows of Camaraderie Beryl.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Beryl (Sketch) Feral Beryl.jpg|Feral Beryl (with color) Zuma x Beryl Beach Day SKETCH.jpg|Zuma and Beryl enjoying a day walking the boardwalk along the beach in Whitecrest! (Sketch) Beryl and Friends by MacBarrPup.png|Gift from MacBarrPup. Love it! beryl_sketch_2.png|Feral Beryl 2019 beryl_ref_2019.png|Beryl Ref 2019! Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Female Pup Category:Females Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Feral Category:Anthro